First Kiss ever
by smaragdbird
Summary: “To me, there is no greater act of courage than being the one who kisses first.” Janeane Garofalo Slash


The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender.  
**Emil Ludwig**

Connor stopped Abby from kissing him after they had escaped the future anomaly.

'Sorry.' He said hurriedly when she gives him a bewildered look: 'But I need to find Becker.'

Becker sat on the floor of one of the vans, his arm in a sling. Connor sat down next to him and said:

'Thanks. For saving us.'

'That's my job, Connor.' Becker sounded dismissively as if everyone would have done what he had done.

'Still, that was pretty brave.' Connor grinned at him and Becker smiled tentatively back. Impulsively, simply because he was so glad that Becker was alive and, relatively, unharmed, Connor leaned forward and pressed his lips to Becker's. He recoiled as soon as he was realizing what he was doing but the damage was done. Bemusedly Connor registered that Becker didn't hit him and didn't look disgusted but blushed and looked at his boots.

'I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...I' Connor began to get up but Becker caught his wrist and made him sit down again.

'Connor...I' He began but Danny walked past them and obviously read the truth from their faces because he muttered:

'Finally. Thought about locking you two in a room and throwing the key away.'

'I'm so sorry.' Connor started again but Becker shook his head:

'Connor, it isn't that I didn't like it, it's just I've never been kissed before.'

'Never been kissed...but you're so attractive.' Connor blurted when the implications of Becker's sentence hit him. Becker shrugged but didn't say anything.

They were both silent for a few moments until Connor asked:

'Did you like it? Me kissing you I mean.'

'Yes.'

'So, can I kiss you again? Or you can kiss me if you want. Or we could kiss each other.' Connor babbled.

'If you ever tell this anyone-' Becker began but Connor finished for him:

'They won't find my body?' He grinned: 'Don't worry, I won't tell a single soul or Sid and Nancy and Rex in case that they don't have souls or-' This time Becker kissed him and Connor figured that it was okay that Becker was a virgin. He himself wasn't the expert on gay sex or relationships either but Becker and him, they were pretty good at figuring things out together.

'Hey.' Connor said when they parted: 'What's your first name by the way?'

Becker groaned.

Connor had invited him over for tonight, while Abby was out for the night doing something with Sara.

For the last few days Becker had been constantly swinging between excitement and mind breaking nervousness. It was not that he had no idea what to do just that it knowledge of sexual encounters lay more on the theoretical side. Oh, dammed who was he kidding? he had no idea what to do if Connor wanted to have sex with him tonight, which seemed likely. It had been there in the grin Connor had given him when he had told Becker that Abby wouldn't be there tonight.

Not that Connor would pressure him into sex or that Becker didn't want to have sex with Connor, it was just that he had less experience than most fifteen year old schoolgirls. It was not that he didn't knew that he was attractive but no one he had ever been interested in had shown any attraction to him except Connor and he had nearly missed out Connor too, because of Abby.

Now he understood why in the past people had married before the sex: a)you had the commitment for life before you knew if the other person was any good in bed, b)nowadays people always behaved as if marriage was more frightening than sex when it was actually the other way 'round, and c) you had long episodes of engagement where you could get used to the thought of having sex whereas Connor had given him three freaking days!

Maybe an anomaly would open or something would thwart Abby's and Sara's plan and he and Connor would spend a nice evening on the couch with a film and some kissing and cuddling.

Becker was pretty sure that sex was overrated in fiction anyway.


End file.
